


My heart is perfect because it has you inside

by you_do_not_know_me



Series: Quinn Christopher/Benny Sherwood drabbles [1]
Category: Wizards vs Aliens
Genre: Episode 4, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Season/Series 02, vice versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_do_not_know_me/pseuds/you_do_not_know_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I thought should have happened after vice versa</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart is perfect because it has you inside

**Author's Note:**

> First Benny and Quinn fic

"Benny are you alright, mate?" Quinn asked as him and the rest of the team looked down at Benny as he lay semiconscious on the floor of the gym.  
"Arg I'm sorry we lost the game!" Benny groaned.   
"You're kidding, right?" Quinn laughed. "The keeper saw you go down and missed the ball! We won!!"   
Everyone else grinned and lifted Benny on to their shoulders.

A while later Benny and Quinn sat a bench in the park, "so you gonna join the football team?"   
"Nah, I think this was a one time thing!" Benny replied.   
"Aw but you're really good!"  
"Nah it was just beginners luck!"   
"Mate I know football skills and no way was that, beginners luck!"  
"Yeah well footballs not my thing."  
"And what is?"  
"Science."  
"Of course!" Quinn smirked.   
"What it is!"   
"Yeah, yeah I know. So what's with you and Tom?"  
"What do you mean?" Benny asked and Quinn shrugged.   
"Like are you guys a couple?"   
"No no no, Tom's not like that." Benny replied shaking his head.   
"And you?" Quinn asked nervously as he studied Benny's face.   
"Um well you see I um I like guys." Benny said as he looked anywhere but at Quinn and fiddled with the thread of his jacket.  
"Good." Quinn replied.   
"Good?" Benny asked.  
"Yeah."  
"And why is it good?"  
"Because this hopefully won't freak you out." And with that said Quinn leaned forward and kissed Benny.


End file.
